Locuste
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Avez-vous entendu parler de Locuste ? C'est une empoisonneuse." Des fois, les enquêtes les plus simples sont les plus surprenantes. Fluff. John/Sherlock. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi. _

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi penser de ce texte. Sa version finale ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu._

**Enjoy'**

**Locuste :**

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant à regarder Holmes travailler. Mary ne comprenait pas une telle obsession.

Il n'allait pas mentir et dire que rien ne lui manquait, de sa vie d'avant. Simplement, il ne pouvait expliquer à sa femme qu'Holmes, ses excentricités, son violon, sa pipe, lui manquaient. Alors il lui expliquait que simplement regarder Holmes travailler lui manquait.

Des fois, il passait devant le 221B – il évitait de le faire, mais c'était parfois plus fort que lui – et il se plaçait devant le bâtiment, espérant apercevoir une ombre. Mais non. Le corps de Holmes était quelque part en Suisse, et son cercueil à Londres, vide.

Il était heureux d'être marié, non pas parce que Mary et lui partageaient une vie de couple incroyablement trépidante, mais parce que la routine agréable dans laquelle ils étaient tombés était rassurante. Et parce qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rentrer de Suisse et d'avoir à revenir au 221B, sans son ami.

Il se rappelait que, parfois, avant, le soir, quand il se sentait d'humeur à lire, Watson se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Holmes. Si celui-ci était en train de travailler sur une enquête, Watson faisait mine de s'intéresser à son livre, et _regardait._ Il avait toujours été sûr que son ami avait remarqué son attitude – il remarquait tout. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Pas une remarque acerbe, pas un sourire en coin, rien.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le terrain, Watson aimait suivre Holmes, regarder la façon dont ses épaules se redressaient lorsqu'il trouvait un indice, le changement de sa démarche, qui se faisait soi plus légère, soi plus solennelle, selon les circonstances. Il essayait également de se raccrocher au fil de sa pensée, chose bien plus difficile que les observations d'indices physiques.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Holmes était parti, à présent, et Watson avait perdu la main. Son ami lui avait appris comment observer, mais John, dans le confort de sa nouvelle vie, avait fini par s'apercevoir que tout ce qu'il avait su, il était en train de l'oublier. Il devenait le bon docteur sans histoire qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Il espérait ne jamais oublier comment danser.

Watson ne savait plus observer. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le fauteuil de son bureau avait un relief plutôt étrange.

Quand il revint dans son bureau, la pièce était vide. Il se rassit quelques secondes, et sa machine à écrire attira son attention.

_The End ?_

Il oublia Mary, il oublia le voyage, il oublia tout. Il fixa le point d'interrogation, et laissa sa conscience se perdre dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, essayant de trouver un indice, aussi infime fût-il, que son ami eût pu survivre à sa chute.

Il n'en trouva aucun.

**oOo**

_J'avais toujours su que mon ami était plein de surprise, mais je ne le pensais pas capable de revenir d'entre les morts. Je ne pus me résoudre à partir avec ma femme comme prévu, et la prévins que je partais pour Baker Street, lui assurant que je la rejoindrais plus tard._

_Quand j'arrivai à Baker Street, cette bonne Mrs Hudson semblait si heureuse de moi voir que je ne pus que comprendre que, malgré le ressentiment qu'elle semblait avoir envers Holmes, elle était heureuse de le voir vivant. Je montai les marches aussi vite que je le pus, et m'engouffrai dans sa chambre, dont la porte était voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis bien longtemps résonna à mes oreilles :_

_-Comment allez-vous, mon cher Watson ?_

L'éditeur releva la tête et posa des yeux abasourdis sur le docteur Watson.

-Alors il est bel et bien vivant ?

Pour toute réponse, Waton hocha la tête.

**oOo**

Watson écrirait bien le récit du retour de Holmes, mais il n'en raconterait pas tous les détails. Ce n'était pas une enquête, après tout.

Il croisa bien le regard ému de Mrs Hudson, et Holmes lui demanda effectivement comment il allait. Mais jamais Watson ne serait capable de relater la foule de sentiments qui le submergèrent lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette bien connue du détective, près de la cheminée. Il s'avança doucement, non pas parce qu'il craignait que son ami ne fût qu'une illusion – son esprit scientifique rejetait ce genre d'idées – mais parce que ce moment avait un goût d'éternité trop agréable pour le gâcher. Holmes lui offrit un sourire en coin, et lissa sa vieille veste – toujours la même. Watson crut cependant reconnaître la chemise qu'il portait en dessous comme n'étant pas à lui.

-Vous portez ma chemise, Holmes, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Le détective haussa les épaules.

-J'ai du me changer rapidement. J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé.

Watson fronça les sourcils. Il avait mille questions à poser, et il posa la plus stupide.

-Pourquoi cette chemise est-elle ici ?

-C'est une histoire pour un autre temps, mon vieil ami.

Et Watson se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Il faisait la conversation à Holmes, comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille, comme si Holmes n'était jamais mort.

-Si vous ne le faites pas, je vais le faire.

Watson ne comprit pas la phrase, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Holmes, à grandes enjambées, s'avança jusqu'à lui pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte étouffante. En enroulant à son tour ses bras autour de son ami, Watson eut le souvenir d'autres étreintes, d'autres moments de complicité, qu'il pensait perdus à jamais, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Nul besoin d'être aussi émotif, Watson, murmura Holmes dans son oreille.

Mais sa voix était étrangement rauque, et le docteur sourit.

**oOo**

_Nous passâmes une soirée bien agréable ensemble, et je décidai d'envoyer une lettre à Mary pour l'informe que je ne la rejoindrais que le surlendemain. Je relatai dans ma lettre la survie incroyable de mon ami, et lui confiai ma joie de le voir vivant. Nous parlâmes pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit, et finîmes par nous endormir sur les fauteuils, à la lueur du feu. _

_Le lendemain matin, Mrs Hudson nous réveilla, visiblement prise de pitié en voyant la position inconfortable dans laquelle nous avions passé la nuit. Elle nous servit le thé, et durant la matinée, nous restâmes cloîtrés au 221B, profitant simplement de la présence amie qu'était l'autre. _

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, un homme envoyé de Mary venu tout droit de Brighton entra précipitamment au 221.

-Docteur Watson … Je cherche le Docteur Watson, haleta-t-il à Mrs Hudson.

Celle-ci l'envoya vers les quartiers de Sherlock Holmes. Les deux amis entendirent ses pas survoler les marche de l'escalier, et on tapa bientôt à la porte. Holmes l'autorisa à entrer et le jeune homme bégaya :

-Votre femme est malade Monsieur, elle ne va pas bien du tout …

Le docteur jeta un œil à Holmes, et prit finalement son manteau et suivit le jeune homme sans un mot. Le détective le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Il soupira.

Watson ne relata jamais son séjour à Brighton, parce que cela n'aurait pas servi le but de l'ouvrage qu'il écrivait. Il trouva sa femme dans un état inexplicablement faible. Mais, après un diagnostic rapide, il ne put en arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : son épouse était enceinte. Il ne put cependant pas en ressentir la joie, tant la jeune femme était menacée par sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait rester debout plus de quelques minutes sans que ses genoux ne lâchassent sous elle. Bientôt, il lui apparut que tout retour à Londres pouvait être fatal à sa femme. Et rapidement, il comprit que les chances étaient grandes qu'elle ne vît jamais la naissance de leur enfant.

Il fit venir de Londres l'essentiel de leurs affaires, écrivit à ses patients qu'il ne pourrait assurer les consultations pendant une durée indéterminée, engagea les meilleurs domestiques, pour assurer le confort maximal de Mary. A chaque nouveau venu, à chaque mesure prise, elle secouait la tête, mais Watson ne voulait pas voir qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Pourtant elle savait, mieux que tout autre, combien cette grossesse était laborieuse et douloureuse. Selon son mari, elle était enceinte de quelques semaines à peine. Comme toujours, elle était très lucide quant à la difficulté de la situation. Elle était empreinte de la même certitude, de la même résignation, que celle qui l'avait saisie en rencontrant Sherlock Holmes. Elle était aussi sûre de mourir qu'elle avait été sûre alors que jamais son John ne lui appartiendrait totalement.

Il avait été un merveilleux mari, et là encore, il restait à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas homme plus fidèle que John Watson.

Un soir que John était allé se reposer dans la pièce à côté, une ombre se faufila dans la chambre et Mary sourit.

-Bonsoir, Holmes.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement. Il vint s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, et alluma sa pipe après avoir demandé son accord à la jeune femme.

-Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?

-Toujours, ma chère Mary. Toujours, vous le savez.

-Oui. Ne le réveillez pas, je vous en prie.

Quand Watson entra dans la pièce, le lendemain, son cœur se brisa. Mary n'était plus, et flottait dans l'air une odeur de tabac à pipe.

**oOo**

_Après la mort de ma femme, je finis, après avoir réglé mes affaires, par revenir m'installer à Baker Street. Nous retombâmes dans la routine que j'avais quitté quelques mois plus tôt. Mon ami n'avait pas fait connaître son retour de façon publique, mais il en avait tout de même informé Lestrade, qui venait parfois lui demander de l'aide. Holmes se concentrait sur une tâche bien précise : il estimait que si lui avait pu survivre, il était possible que Moriarty en eût également réchappé. Il s'employait donc à décortiquer tous les indices qu'il trouvait dans l'optique de mettre au jour la survie de Moriarty. _

_Il arriva bientôt dans un impasse : rien n'indiquait que le professeur avait survécu, mais il découvrit bientôt la présence à Londres de Stefan, le tireur d'excellence qui avait été au service du professeur. Pour des raisons qu'il se refusait à m'expliquer, mon ami semblait inquiété par cette nouvelle. Moriarty était-il vivant ?_

_Pour ma part, je finissais de déménager mes affaires entre mon ancienne demeure et Baker Street. Je reçus une lettre du futur locataire, m'invitant à le rencontrer à une heure et une date précise. Je m'y rendis sans l'ombre d'un soupçon concernant un hypothétique guet-apens. Pourtant je me retrouvai enfermé dans la maison avec Stefan. Je craignis un instant pour ma vie, mais l'homme semblait visiblement malade. A mots hachés, il m'expliqua ses symptômes et me demanda de le soigner. Réticent, je lui fis d'abord jurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de nous tuer. Holmes n'approuverait certainement pas de cette décision, mais en tant que docteur, je ne pouvais pas laisser quiconque dans la misère physique._

_Je le ramenai à Baker Street et veillai Stefan toute la nuit. Au matin, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Holmes s'approcha de moi, et, se penchant par-dessus Stefan, murmura :_

_-Votre verdict, docteur ? _

_-Il a été empoisonné. _

_Nous échangeâmes un regard , et mon ami sourit. _

_-Locuste, déclara-t-il. _

_Et il me quitta sur cette déclaration énigmatique._

**oOo**

Watson ne revit pas Holmes du reste de la journée. L'état de Stefan empirait, et le docteur restait perpétuellement à son chevet, de crainte que quelque chose n'arrivât. Inconsciemment, il rapprochait cette situation de celle qu'il avait vécu avec Mary. Elle était morte alors qu'il dormait, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pendant les quelques moments de lucidité de Stefan, les deux hommes échangeaient quelques mots. Comme Watson s'y attendait, Stefan était un homme intéressant, fascinant. Il s'assoupit au côté du malade, une main sur son épaule. Holmes le trouva dans cette position, à la nuit tombée. Il le réveilla et voulut l'amener dans la salle commune, mais Watson refusa de quitter son patient. Son ami fronça légèrement les sourcils, et finit par ramener une chaise dans la pièce et s'installer à côté du docteur. Il murmura :

-Avez-vous entendu parler de Locuste ?

John secoua la tête.

-Une empoisonneuse. C'est à elle qu'on doit la mort de plusieurs éminents personnages … Néron était friand d'elle et de ses arts.

-Néron ? Holmes, êtes-vous en train de me parler d'une personne qui a vécu dans _l'Antiquité_ ?

Le détective eut un sourire indulgent.

-Une femme se fait appeler Locuste, en ville.

Watson fronça les sourcils.

-Laissez-moi deviner …

-C'est une empoisonneuse, termina Holmes avec un sourire. Je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez avec moi, mon ami. Nous demanderons à cette brave Mrs Hudson de prendre soin de notre ami ici présent, et nous irons tous les deux vagabonder dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Mais en attendant …

Holmes se leva et prit Watson par le coude pour l'obliger à se lever à son tour.

-En attendant, vous allez manger un bout, et vous mettre au lit, mon cher docteur.

-Holmes …

-Mrs Hudson a mis de quoi manger dans ma chambre, vu que la vôtre est plutôt occupée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Stefan et ajouta :

-Je vais rester ici et le surveiller.

Sans lâcher son coude, il amena Watson jusqu'à sa chambre, et le fit assoir sur le lit. Il posa son autre main sur une épaule de son ami, et laissa la main glisser jusqu'à son cou.

-Si dans une demie-heure vous n'êtes pas au lit, Watson …

Il laissa la menace en suspend. Le docteur hocha la tête et sourit au détective. Il sentait à l'arrière de son cou les doigts de Sherlock tracer des petits cercles, et ceci le rendait somnolent.

-Retournez voir mon patient, Holmes.

-Notre patient.

-_Le_ patient.

**oOo**

_Sherlock m'expliqua qui était Locuste, empoisonneuse ayant travaillé pour Néron, et après m'avoir envoyé dormir, passa la nuit aux côtés de Stefan. Selon lui, son état n'avait pas bougé,et il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il me tira du lit aux aurores, et, après avoir examiné mon patient pour vérifier que son état n'avait pas empiré, nous nous mîmes en route. _

_Locuste était une femme fascinante. Elle vivait dans un petit local clair et lumineux, et semblait vivre de ses arts aux yeux de tous – ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas. Elle nous offrit un thé, que je ne bus pas, mais Holmes, malgré mes avertissements silencieux, l'accepta avec joie. Il en conclut que Locuste n'essayait pas de nous empoisonner. Nous lui expliquâmes notre affaire et lui demandâmes qui lui avait commandé le poison, et quel poison c'était. Elle refusa évidemment de répondre. _

_-Le poison est fait pour tuer, Messieurs. Si je vous donne le poison, je vous donne l'antidote. Quel intérêt ? _

_Holmes rétorqua simplement :_

_-Dans ce cas, je veux une de vos préparations. _

_-Quel genre ?_

_-Mortelle. Et rapide. Il ne faudrait pas que l'homme qui tente de tuer ce cher Stefan se balade en ville plus longtemps. _

_-Bah, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, vous ne savez même pas qui il est._

_-Si._

_Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux et tenta de jauger ma réaction. _

_-Vous savez, dit Holmes, je suis sûr que lorsque Stefan se réveillera, il sera ravi d'avoir votre adresse._

_-Il ne se réveillera pas. _

_Pour toute réponse, Holmes se leva et prit congé. Je le suivis. _

_-Watson, soyez sûr d'une chose : Stefan se réveillera. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ?_

_-Votre pouvoir de persuasion._

**oOo**

Holmes n'avait pas prononcé une telle phrase. En réalité, mais Watson n'avait pas estimé devoir retranscrire sa tirade telle quelle, il avait déclaré :

-Pupilles légèrement dilatées, température du corps en hausse, tendance à se pencher vers la gauche – vers vous – regards fréquents, sourire qui se veut aguicheur … Vous lui plaisez, Watson.

L'autre s'indigna.

-Holmes, je ne vois honnêtement pas …

-Oh, je sais bien, vous êtes aveugle à ce genre de choses, mon ami. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous retourniez la voir. Demandez-lui un poison parce que vous ne me supportez plus.

Il arrivaient à Baker Street.

-Elle ne croira jamais quelque chose d'aussi gros.

Après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, Holmes se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il souriait.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Watson soupira.

-Vous vous êtes annoncé sous votre vrai nom. Or, tout le monde sait bien que nous sommes amis, tous les deux.

-Vous pourriez être lassé de moi.

Holmes posa une main sur son épaule.

-Soyez inventif, trouvez une raison, moins elle sera avouable, mieux ce sera.

Watson sourit.

-Holmes, vous me désespérez.

La main d'Holmes glissa dans son dos, et ils montèrent les escaliers, épaule contre épaule.

**oOo**

_Je laissai passer quelques jours et retournai voir Locuste. Elle se montra aussi aimable que la première fois. Nous discutâmes, et je lui montrai un intérêt sincère. Selon Holmes, en quelques jours, j'arriverais à la convaincre, sinon de me dire qui avait acheté le poison, tout au moins de me donner l'antidote. _

_Je lui parlais de Stefan et nous inventais des liens que nous n'avions pas. Stefan était certes un homme que j'admirais pour son talent, mais pour lequel je n'avais aucune amitié. Après plusieurs visites, je trouvai dans ma poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Fébrile, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre. Stefan, comme les jours précédents, était plongé dans l'inconscience. Je n'étais pas sûr que la fiole contînt l'antidote mais le malade perdait des forces à chaque heure qui passait. Je me résolus donc à utiliser l'antidote, quoi qu'il pût se passer. _

_Et, finalement, quelques heures après avoir avalé le contenu de la petite fiole, Stefan montra des signes d'amélioration. Je le confiai encore une fois à Mrs Hudson, et sortis, dans le but d'aller remercier Locuste. Mais, étrangement, son magasin était fermé. Je rentrai donc à Baker Street, et trouvai Holmes assis au coin du feu. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait conseillé à Locuste de se mettre à l'abri. _

**oOo**

-Vous l'avez donc vu dans mon dos ? Demanda Watson, une pointe d'indignation dans la voix.

-Mon cher, il était évident que vu votre irrésistible charme, elle allait finir par vous aider. Et moi, en tant qu'homme d'une générosité sans borne, j'ai voulu la préserver du malheur. Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus la revoir.

Dans un soupir, le docteur se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sensation de n'être qu'une marionnette entre vos mains, Holmes ?

Holmes rit, et, dans un geste surprenant, tendit sa pipe à Watson. Ce dernier la fixa d'un air perplexe.

-Elle ne va pas vous manger, Watson. Profitez donc !

D'un geste hésitant, le docteur s'en saisit et en tira une bouffée.

Le sourire d'Holmes était teinté d'une chose que Watson ne put pas définir. Il lui rendit la pipe en le remerciant et se leva.

-Je vais aller voir Stefan.

Le malade était encore bien faible. Watson conversa quelques minutes avec lui et le laissa se reposer. Il se posta à la fenêtre et fixa le paysage au-dehors. Il entendit bientôt la porte s'ouvrir la chaleur du corps d'Holmes l'envahit. L'homme était posté juste derrière lui, et regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous pensez que Moriarty est derrière tout ça, Holmes ? Murmura Watson.

-Je pense que les morts le restent à jamais, mon cher Watson. Au fil des semaines, notamment pendant votre absence, j'ai pu avoir la certitude de la mort du professeur. Non, ma réflexion a pris une direction plutôt inattendue.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il sentait le souffle d'Holmes sur son oreille, et le torse du détective frôlait de temps à autre le dos du docteur.

-Nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir arrêter Moriarty. Il semblerait que l'état de Stefan soit le résultat des actions d'un autre détective un peu trop zélé.

Watson se retourna à moitié, clairement surpris.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ?

-J'ai chargé Lestrade de procéder à l'arrestation. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus trépidant.

Il soupira.

-Je vous ferai le récit de mes déductions, comme ça vous pourrez finir votre récit.

**oOo**

_Holmes avait songé qu'il serait illogique de la part de Moriarty, si tant est qu'il fût encore vivant, de tuer l'un de ses plus précieux agents. Il alla donc demander à Scotland Yard si d'autres personnes s'étaient intéressées à l'affaire Moriarty. Et, pour une fois, pour reprendre les mots de mon ami, le Yard avait été d'une utilité exceptionnelle. Il avait donc rendu visite à de nombreux détectives, dont un certain James Trent. En entrant dans son bureau, Holmes avait noté que le détective semblait anxieux. Il avait marché en long et en large dans la pièce, et sous prétexte de ramasser son mouchoir, s'était penché au-dessus du feu. Dans les braises fumantes se trouvait un papier presque entièrement carbonisé sur lequel Holmes avait reconnu une partie de l'adresse de Locuste. Il avait donc contacté Lestrade et l'avait laissé procéder à l'arrestation. Ce fut finalement aussi simple que cela. Une enquête bien étrange s'il en est._

**oOo**

-C'est en effet plutôt décevant, Holmes.

Ils étaient tous deux assis au coin du feu. Watson bailla et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

-Prenez donc mon lit, mon ami. Je n'ai pas tellement sommeil, murmura Holmes, le regard dans le vide.

-Merci, Holmes.

-Vous savez …

Watson s'était rapproché du lit et avait commencé à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il demanda :

-Quoi donc, Holmes ?

-Vous devriez relater notre premier baiser, Watson. Il n'y a rien de plus épique que cela. Pas même ma chute avec Moriarty.

Watson se figea et balbutia :

-Holmes, de quoi …

Il se retourna, et Holmes lui souriait.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, Holmes, déclara finalement Watson avec un petit rire teinté d'incertitude.

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Le docteur quitta précipitamment la pièce. Dans sa chambre, Stefan avait visiblement tenté de se lever. Il tenta de le raisonner, de le remettre au lit, mais Stefan ne voulut rien entendre.

-Je veux sortir, maugréa-t-il.

Mrs Hudson passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et déclara :

-Monsieur Watson, si vous le souhaitez, je peux prendre votre patient avec moi. Il est encore tôt, alors je vais acheter quelques légumes dans la rue d'à côté.

Le regard de Stefan le persuada d'accepter. Du haut des escaliers, il le regarda descendre et suivre Mrs Hudson dans la rue.

-Ah, cette brave Mrs Hudson. Elle est entichée de ce bon vieux Stefan, à ce qu'on dirait.

Watson se retourna : Holmes se tenait appuyé au mur. Il sourit. D'un coup d'épaule, le détective se redressa. En deux enjambées, il fut sur Watson.

Et il l'embrassa.

Les mains de Watson agrippèrent les épaules de son vis à vis, et Holmes tira sur la chemise de John. Ils titubèrent jusqu'à heurter le haut de la rambarde. Watson aurait voulu que ce moment ne connût jamais de fin.

-_Maintenant, _vous devriez sérieusement pensez à inclure notre premier baiser à vous récit.

**oOo**

Plus tard, Mrs Hudson rentra. Elle était seule, mais ni John ni Sherlock ne s'en soucia.


End file.
